Love Poems
by avesnovuelan
Summary: My first GG fic, please R&R, LL all the way, COMPLETE
1. i smell poo

AN: This is my first Gilmore girls fanfiction. I've written a lot of x- files stuff before, and decided to give this a try. Please Read and Respond and let me know whatcha think. Please warn me if I get too cheesy or my characters seem out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't need to use fanfiction.net to write about them. Got it? I won't say it again.  
  
*** "Hi mom, it's me."  
  
"Hi me, it's mom. How is college life treating you?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Same old same old. Study, eat, study, work, pass out for about an hour,"  
  
"Well I'm glad to know you're taking good care of yourself."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"You're the one that called me, remember? This is the part where you say, 'I was just calling to tell you that I got married yesterday and you're going to be a grandma and I'm dropping out of college and see ya later bye,' or 'Mom I had check-up yesterday and I only have six months to live...'"  
  
"Dropping out of college? You blasphemer!"  
  
"Well it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. Now spill it. What's up?"  
  
"Well I'm taking this creative and comparative writing course, and we had this assignment. I had to write three poems expressing some form of emotion."  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over and bring lots of ice cream and we can mourn the death of your dignity?"  
  
"That would be nice, but that wasn't the whole assignment. Now we have to bring in three poems expressing strong emotion that someone else wrote. As in someone related to us."  
  
"I think I see where you're going with this and the answer is no."  
  
"But mom, the only relatives I have are grandma and grandpa, who I'm sure have never felt a single emotion in their lives, and dad who I never talk to, and the poems need to be word processed and I think my sister is a little young to use a computer yet, don't you? So that only leaves you."  
  
"How much is this worth to you?"  
  
"About one-quarter of my grade for this semester."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"How about if..."  
  
"And mailing me a cutsie thank-you note doesn't cut it anymore, you know."  
  
"How about if I come over this weekend to help you with it?"  
  
"Rory? Coming over here? Oh, but it's been so long. I wonder if she'll recognize me."  
  
"But mom, you have to have something on paper before I get there. Something to work with. Some notes, poem webs, a drawing of Jason hanging from a rope... That's a good start."  
  
"A rope! Rory how vulgar. That is not how you were raised to think, young lady. Naughty ex-boyfriends get the guillotine. Period."  
  
"Oh, so sorry. How could I ever have been so stupid. So, poems. Any thought?"  
  
"Right...um...strong emotions...got it. How about this: I eat glue,"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"I smell poo,"  
  
"Mom..." a little louder.  
  
"I watch kung-foo"  
  
"Mom..." with a warning tone in her voice.  
  
"and I hate you. The end. By Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Oh, how sweet. And it even rhymed. You get a cookie. So that was a great...practice poem. Try thinking seriously. I have to go now, love you bye."  
  
"Love you bye, kiddo." *** 


	2. gallons of coffee

Lorelai stared at the phone for a whole minute after her conversation with Rory.  
  
Then she stuck her tongue out at it.  
  
She considered giving it the finger, but thought that that would be pushing it a little.  
  
She pulled a notepad and pen out of the drawer under the phone. The pen was poised over the notepad. She was going to start writing. She had to. ~It's for Rory,~ she thought to herself. "It's for Rory," she said out loud. "AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
The pen was not writing. Instead it started drawing—first a picture of Jason with his head in a guillotine. Of course Lorelai's drawing skills were about as advanced as her poetry, so it really was a stick figure bent over with it's head between some odd shaped boxes. Then she drew some funny looking stick people staring and pointing at the soon to be beheaded Jason. One of them was her. She drew a cup of coffee in the stick Lorelai's hand.  
  
"Coffee." She said out loud. "Coffee will help me think."  
  
She thought about just going into the kitchen and firing old Gus up for the third time that day, but instead she decided to walk over to the Diner. Maybe some exercise would help her think. And some food, she was hungry. It had been a long day at the Dragonfly and she realized that she hadn't even eaten Lunch.  
  
She stuck the pen and paper into her purse after ripping off her picture and sticking it to the fridge with a magnet.  
  
It was Thursday night, and at eight-o'clock the diner was nearly abandoned. She walked in and sat at the counter. Luke poured her a big cup of coffee without being asked, and then she demanded, "A huge cheeseburger with lots of greasy fries and a side of inspiration."  
  
"What's wrong? Have you heard from Jason yet?" Luke had come to recognize the many moods of Lorelai simply by the way she carried herself. This one was either the stressed or the sad Lorelai, or more than likely a combination of the two. She was slouching a little and she hadn't even insulted him. Something was bothering her.  
  
"No, not since Tuesday, when he dropped the big 'sue bomb' on me. Actually I take that back. He left a message on my voicemail saying that he was sorry but he's still suing my father. But that's not what's bothering me. I'm kind of glad that we're not together anymore. He works too much."  
  
"So what is bothering you?"  
  
"God Luke, why can't I come in here without being drilled to the counter?"  
  
"Geez, sorry."  
  
Lorelai ignored him. She started ranting. "How the hell does Rory expect me to write three poems? I haven't written a poem since high school. Do you have any idea how long ago high school was? And poems about emotion? I don't write about emotions. I don't think about emotions. I bury emotions under pounds of ice-cream and gallons of coffee but I do *not* write about them."  
  
Luke wasn't sure that he knew what she was talking about, but then again he hardly ever knew what she was talking about. He said, "Well you seem pretty emotional right now."  
  
Mistake.  
  
She glared at him, but chose not to respond verbally. Then she started writing a list. 'Love, Hate, Passion, Joy, Sadness, Stress, Anger...'  
  
Luke was watching her. "Okay, now just pick three of those and think of a time that you felt one.  
  
She circled 'Stress' and started writing below it.  
  
'Once upon a time my crazy daughter told me I had to write poems and now I'm very stressed. But at least I'm well dressed.'  
  
"I'm not impressed." Luke said, suppressing a smile. Just then some customers came in, so he had to leave her alone with her evil pen and paper.  
  
She started thinking. ~Strong feelings. What is something I feel strongly about?~ She looked at her coffee cup. ~I like coffee. I'd even say that I love coffee. Love is a strong emotion, right? ~  
  
'Coffee is black, it comes in a can. I get it from the coffee man.'  
  
Speaking of the coffee man, she turned to look up at Luke. His back was turned, and her eyes fell on his rear end. Looking at Luke's butt was something that Lorelai had been doing secretly for years.  
  
'The coffee man with his nice strong hands...'  
  
~STOP! ~ she screamed at herself in her head. She tore the paper off the pad and shoved it in her pocket. Why she didn't throw it away was beyond her.  
  
Luke chuckled to himself as he watched Lorelai scribble some words on her notepad and then tear the paper off. She looked frustrated, and as she bent her head down to focus on the paper once again a lock of her gorgeous black hair fell to tease her cheek. He pictured himself gently brushing it out of her way, then mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wander into what he referred to as the 'danger zone.' Luke's 'danger zone' referred to any thoughts about Lorelai that put her into a more than friend position. He had decided long ago that his feelings for her could never be anything more than a childish crush.  
  
A choice swear word coming from the general direction of the kitchen pulled his attention back to reality, and he rushed back to make sure Caesar hadn't killed himself.  
  
When he came back out, Lorelai was gone. A check for what she owed him for dinner was by her plate, along with a few crumpled pieces of paper. 


	3. i'm broken

AN: I know I haven't even let you respond to chapter 2 yet, but I'm on a roll so here's another one. Let me know if it gets too corny or predictable.  
  
*** Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there.  
  
Tried to pretend that he hadn't shown up on her doorstep after she'd returned from Luke's the night before.  
  
Tried to pretend that he hadn't made the "I'm sorry I'm suing your father can we still be friends?" speech.  
  
Tried to pretend that they hadn't made out.  
  
Tried to pretend that he hadn't spent the night.  
  
Tried to pretend that he hadn't gotten in the shower with her the next morning.  
  
Tried to pretend that, at this very moment, he was not doing what he was doing.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she realized that he was done. He was standing up again and washing his hair with her shampoo. He was talking to her about some client who he was sure would've stayed with him but didn't. She honestly didn't care.  
  
Lorelai sat up and curled her knees up to her chest. She was having a revelation. She hated him. It was that simple. He'd done nothing but use her and now it finally dawned on her.  
  
All of those times that he'd pretended to care, pretended to sympathize with her about her mother, pretended that she was more than just a body to him.  
  
All those times he'd made her breakfast hoping that it would lead to some morning sex.  
  
The time he'd given her a key, and told her she should come over more often.  
  
"Get out," she said firmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jason, get out of my house."  
  
"But Lorelai, what about..."  
  
"GET OUT!" she screamed.  
  
Jason obeyed. His hair full of shampoo, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
  
"By the time I'm out of this shower I want you and everything that ever belonged to you out of my house permanently. If you so much as call me I'll file a harassment suite against you. Got it?"  
  
Jason didn't answer. He was already half-way out of the bathroom door. Lorelai was so funny sometimes. She'd come around, he was sure of it.  
  
Lorelai stayed in the shower another fifteen minutes. She scrubbed his scent out of her skin and hair. She scrubbed the shower, hoping to get every single one of his skin or hair cells out of her bathroom. She didn't know if it was the shower or her tears that made her face feel so hot, but she didn't care.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and reached for her robe, then she remembered the night that he'd worn it. She wrapped a towel around her waist and left the bathroom, stopping in the closet to get a large garbage bag.  
  
The robe was the first thing she threw away. Then it was the sheets from her bed. Then it was all of the other sheets in her closet that had been on her bed any other time he was there. She threw on the first clothes she could grab and ran around her house, throwing away the vase she had put flowers from him in, the card he had sent her along with the magnet that had held it to the refrigerator. Returning to her room, she threw away every sexy outfit she had ever worn for him.  
  
Lorelai was now unable to control her tears. She sat down on the floor next to her naked bed and pulled the infamous notepad and pen off of her nightstand. Without even thinking, she began to write:  
  
'I hate you!  
  
Your kisses were daggers.  
  
You stabbed me a million times.  
  
You used me, I'm broken,  
  
Your memory haunts me.  
  
Your touch burned my skin.  
  
You used me.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you.'  
  
It didn't rhyme, but somehow Lorelai thought that it qualified as a poem. She set it aside, feeling a little better, and pulled the comforter off her bed. Curling up with it, she cried herself to sleep. 


	4. crazy lorelai day

*** [Luke's Diner, 1:23 pm, Friday]  
  
The lunch rush was over. Luke wiped off the last empty table and allowed himself to lean against the counter momentarily. He thought about Lorelai for a moment, carefully avoiding the 'danger zone.' He wondered how the poetry-writing thing was going, and why she hadn't been by for breakfast.  
  
The phone rang. "Luke? It's Sookie. Have you seen Lorelai today?"  
  
"She's not at the inn?"  
  
"No, I was wondering if you'd seen her. Davey's sick and Jackson's out of town and Michael is threatening to resign if he has to be there alone all day. She won't answer her phone or anything."  
  
"Did you try her cell?"  
  
"Yeah, it just rang and rang and finally her voice mail picked up. You don't think something bad has happened, do you?"  
  
"No, she's probably just having a crazy Lorelai day. Caesar is here, I could go check on her if you want me to."  
  
"Could you?" Luke could hear Davey start to wail in the background. "Sorry, gota go. Thanks so much!"  
  
***  
  
Lorelai heard the phone ring for the hundredth time that morning. She reached over and pulled the cord out of the bedroom wall. It was probably him. He would want to apologize. She wasn't even sure why she hated him so much, and that made her hate him even more.  
  
She could still hear the downstairs phone ringing. She pulled a pillow off the bed and covered her head with it. No good, it smelled like Jason. She threw it across the room next to the big garbage bag, covered her head with her arm, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the front door open. She wondered if she could get downstairs to the kitchen and find a knife before he saw her. Of course it would be impossible. Instead, she slid under her bed.  
  
The voice she heard calling her name was not Jason's. It was Luke's. ~Luke, what is he doing here? ~ She tried to get out from under her bed If he saw her like this she'd never hear the end of it. Of course she would have to be stuck. Could this day possibly get any worse? She doubted it.  
  
"Lorelai? Are you decent? Lorelai I'm coming in." He stepped into her bedroom. It looked like a tornado had hit. Her bed had been torn apart, everything from her closet and every drawer was on the floor, and a bare foot stuck out from under the bed.  
  
For a moment Luke couldn't breathe. Visions of a sick serial killer raping and strangling her then shoving her under the bed came into his mind. Then he saw her move.  
  
"Lorelai, why are you under your bed?"  
  
"Behuh a tho ewe er Jaon."  
  
"What? Lorelai, come out from there. I can't hear you."  
  
Lorelai managed to turn her head to the side, allowing her to breathe and talk much more efficiently. "Because I thought you were Jason," she said again.  
  
"Oh." Luke pretended to understand, as usual.  
  
"I'm stuck," she said.  
  
"Well there's a shock. You crawl under your bed wrapped in a quilt so you can't even move and now you're stuck." Luke walked over and lifted her bed frame a few inches off the ground, then tried not to laugh as she slid out and leaned against the side of her bed. "Better?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai didn't respond. Her hair was still half wet from the shower from hell, and what was beginning to dry naturally was frizzy and full of static electricity. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.  
  
"You look like Hell," he said matter-o-factly. "Maybe you should call Rory and tell her that this poem writing thing isn't going to work."  
  
In response, she threw the notepad with her hate poem on it at him. He read it slowly, then his face got serious. "Jason?" he asked.  
  
"Jason." She answered.  
  
Luke had always hated talking to her about her boyfriends. It just reminded him how much he was *not* one of them. But he couldn't leave her like this. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Whew, lucky break for Luke.  
  
"Men suck." Lorelai declared.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."  
  
Ignoring him, "Why did I have to be so stupid?"  
  
Luke sat down on her bare mattress. He listened patiently as she related the entire story to him, minus the dirtiest of details. She was crying again by the time she started explaining the garbage bag. After a few moments she asked, "Why did you come over, anyway? Have you turned into some super coffee-making psychic?"  
  
Luke considered letting her believe that, wondering if it would help his chances. Then he ripped his mind out of the danger zone and remembered Sookie's plea.  
  
"Sookie called me. They really need you at the inn."  
  
"Oh, god, the inn." Lorelai turned around and got up on her knees. She looked at the clock on the other side of the bed and saw that it was after 2. Dropping the blanket she started digging through the pile of her remaining clothes.  
  
"Why can't you go like that?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai looked down at the clothes she had put on in her lunacy that morning. She was wearing a pair of jeans cut off halfway between her knees and the tops of her legs and a gray sleeveless turtleneck sweatshirt. Luke tried not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't matter if you look scruffy at work, flannel man, but I need to look professional, thank you very much. You don't have to stick around, you know."  
  
"I'm staying until I know that you and your sorrows are safely at the Dragonfly. I'll wait outside while you change, but other than that I'm staying right here.  
  
Lorelai finally chose a green skirt that went down just past her knees. She kept the same gray sweatshirt on, however. As he stepped outside of her room to allow her to change he couldn't help but thinking, ~She would look good no matter what she wore. No! Bad mind! Danger zone! ~  
  
As Luke stepped outside to allow her to change, Lorelai couldn't help but thinking, ~He is being so nice, I should do something nice for him.~ She allowed herself to look at his butt as he walked out the door. 


	5. much appreciated

AN: Thanks for the great reviews. Here's another chapter for you:  
  
Lorelai took a big swig of coffee from the thermos Luke had prepared for her. She wasn't sure why Michael had been so freaked out at the thought of her not being at the inn—there wasn't anything for her to do. She was sitting on her butt being bored. She couldn't even remember all of the little inn-related problems that she had squashed the day before, because today they were non-existent.  
  
There is a God.  
  
She thought about calling her therapist, I mean Rory, to vent about the night before, but decided against it. Rory was probably in the library, making up for all the studying she would not be doing during her weekend with her mom. And she had vented a lot already. A lot.  
  
Lorelai decided to stop by the diner before heading to her parents' for the dreaded Friday night dinner. Then her train of thought stopped. Her parents' house. As in both of theirs. Together. Lorelai swallowed hard and pushed the thought down. With all that was going on she had almost allowed herself the luxury of forgetting about them for a little while.  
  
Taylor stopped Lorelai outside of Luke's. "Hi, Lorelai, can I speak with you for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, he led her by the elbow around the corner where he could 'speak with her.'  
  
"Lorelai, I know that things have been rather difficult for you lately, what with the inn and your financial troubles, not to mention your parents' problems and whatever is going on with your new boyfriend..."  
  
"What?! Taylor, how do you know about these things? Since when is my personal life *your* business?"  
  
"Well, it's not *my* business per say, but when you don't go to work until 2 pm, we as a town can really only assume one thing. We've all wondered for a while if you have a drinking problem, and frankly, if this keeps up, the town may be forced to revoke your license to operate the Dragonfly."  
  
"What?! Dr...Drinking Problem? Is that what everyone thinks?"  
  
"Well, there has been some talk..."  
  
"No! I do *not* have a drinking problem."  
  
Taylor reached up to scratch his head, nearly detaching his sorry excuse for a hairpiece in the process. "I guess if you're in denial there's no use in trying to reason with you..."  
  
Lorelai turned away from him and threw her hands in the air. "Why me?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'm here if you ever need to talk!" Taylor called after her as she stormed off. "That could've gone a lot better..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Luke watched the end of this encounter through the diner window. But instead of coming in like he expected her to, Lorelai got in her truck and prepared to drive away. Luke's head said 'Let her go, she'd come in and talk to you if she wanted to.' But his head must not have been loud enough, because his heart had already told his feet to chase after her. He was fast approaching the Danger Zone.  
  
"Lorelai, wait!" he shouted at her closed window. She put the vehicle, which had already started moving, into park and rolled down her window."  
  
"What do *you* want?" she demanded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke was genuinely concerned. "What did Taylor want? Because I've been looking for a few more reasons not to like him, so if you could help me out it would be much appreciated."  
  
"He just wanted to inform me of a few things, like, I don't know, the town thinks I'm an alcoholic and my job security is on the line, not to mention the fact that he, and of course the rest of the town by default, knows about my parents' problems and Jason and did you tell anyone about the money you lent me?" She only stopped talking because her lungs were out of air.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something more, but Luke stopped her simply by raising one hand. "I swear I didn't tell a soul. I don't want that getting around anymore than you do. Did he say something to you about it?"  
  
"Well no, not exactly. But he *knew. * And he did mention my 'money problems.' Do you think I have a drinking problem?"  
  
"Coffee, yes. Alcohol, no." Luke was trying hard not to be amused by her frustration.  
  
"Because Taylor said that the whole town thinks I was late to work today because of a hangover and they've wondered about me for a long time."  
  
"Well *I* know that that's not true." Luke reasoned.  
  
"Oh, Luke, why are you so nice to me?" Lorelai had changed from crazy ranting woman to worn-out and apologetic/thankful woman right before Luke's eyes.  
  
"You're my best customer," Luke answered without batting an eye. "Alright, have fun with your parents." Luke patted the car door, wanting some physical contact but not daring to touch her.  
  
Lorelai drove away still feeling pretty rotten. But at least there was a hint of a smile on her face. 


	6. lorelai's theme song

**I hate the world today. You're so good to me I know but I can't change. I try to tell you but you look at me like maybe there's an angel underneath. Innocent and sweet.**  
  
Lorelai turned the radio up a little. For some reason this song made her think of herself and whatever it was that was going on between her and Luke.  
  
**Yesterday I cried. Must've been relief to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused. I don't envy you, I'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one.**  
  
Luke normally would've turned the radio in his kitchen off when an annoying song like this one came on. But today it made him think of Lorelai. Not in a 'she's such a B*tch' way, but in a 'she's a little bit of everything all rolled into one' way. And he thought about the times that he'd seen her cry recently.  
  
**I'm a b*tch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dreams, I'm nothing in-between and no you wouldn't want it any other way.**  
  
Lorelai started singing along. ~Wow,~ she thought. ~This song describes me to a T.~  
  
~Wow,~ Luke thought. ~This could be Lorelai's theme song.~  
  
**So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man. Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes, tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing.**  
  
Luke realized that he'd been a stronger man for her ever since he'd met her.  
  
Lorelai was trying to picture all the times she'd made him nervous. The thought amused her.  
  
**Just when you think, you've got me figured out the season's already changing. I think it's cool, you do what you do, and don't try to change me.**  
  
What season was Lorelai in? It did seem to change a lot. Yet there were certain things that had been constants in her life for extended periods of time. Rory was the most prominent example, followed by Sookie, Luke and all of Stars Hollow. God! Why did her train of thought keep coming back to Luke?  
  
How long had Luke been 'doing what he was doing?' How long would it continue. He wondered if he should be doing anything differently.  
  
**I'm a b*tch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees, when you hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover. I've been tough, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive and no I wouldn't want it any other way.**  
  
~I"ve been tough...can't say I'm not alive...Wow.~ When she got back she'd have to talk to Luke about this song. Tell him she'd been thinking about him...No! Lorelai actually smacked herself on the forehead. Only an idiot would say, "Yeah, I heard the song b*tch on the radio yesterday and thought of you. Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?" Wait, dinner? Had she just mentally asked him out? ~Maybe I am drunk.~  
  
Luke made a mental note to talk to Lorelai about this song. Then he tore the note up, burned it, and dumped the ashes in the Danger Zone file. What kind of moron says, "Hey, Lorelai, you remember that song B*tch from a few years ago? Well I was thinking of you when I heard it yesterday and maybe I should come make you dinner sometime?" Luke slapped himself.  
  
*** AN: The song's not mine. Don't sue me. But I do think that it's perfect for Lorelai. 


	7. morbid curiosity

Dinner was so full of meaningless, forced small talk that both Lorelais thought they would choke. Afterwards, thy drove their respective cars out to the highway and pulled off into a driveway out of sight. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Emily's car was spotted leaving her former residence.  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Rory insisted on talking about poetry. "So," she asked, "Any promising starts? I saw the picture on the fridge. Clever."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I do have one written but it's not very good and it doesn't even rhyme."  
  
"Well, let me see it?"  
  
Lorelai pulled the folded poem out of her pocket, then said, "No. I don't think this is appropriate for virgin eyes like yours." While speaking, she had quickly extended the poem towards Rory, and then yanked it back again.  
  
"Come on, give it up!" Rory whined.  
  
"No!" Lorelai stood up off the couch and too two steps away from her. Rory followed. Soon, Rory was chasing her mother around the house, narrowly avoiding several near catastrophes involving breakable items.  
  
The pursuit ended when Lorelai ran into her still chaotic room and held the door shut.  
  
"Please let me in, Mommy. I promise I won't put your name on it when I post it on the Internet."  
  
The door opened a crack and Rory stuck her head in. She looked around the room for a moment, and then looked towards her mother expectantly. Lorelai handed her the poem in defeat, then sat down on the unmade bed. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
***  
  
[Saturday, 10:30 AM, Luke's diner.]  
  
Kirk sat on a small table with a plate full of untouched food. He was staring intently at a piece of paper next to his plate, with a pen in his hand. When Lorelai walked in he started speaking. She could only assume he was addressing her.  
  
"My girlfriend and I are in couples therapy. I have to write down things that I love about my girlfriend."  
  
Sheer morbid curiosity made Lorelai glance over at his list. On the top he had 'My Girlfriend' written in big letters and underlined. The first bullet said 'she's my girlfriend' next to it. Another bullet was drawn on the second line, but nothing was written by it.  
  
~Good thing he doesn't have to write these poems, ~ she thought to herself.  
  
Rory and Lane had met up outside the diner. Lane was on her way to work, and Rory was getting breakfast with her mom.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why we drive on parkways and park on driveways?" Lane asked.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why people ask questions that there are no answers to?" Rory responded wittily.  
  
Lorelai sat at a table and Luke came to take her order. Lorelai answered briefly and avoided eye contact. Rory joined them partway through this awkward encounter.  
  
"And for you, Rory?" Luke seemed glad for the distraction.  
  
"Two pancakes, two eggs, two pieces of bacon, two sausage..."  
  
"Would you like two glasses of orange juice to go with that?"  
  
"Um..." Rory pretended that it was a hard decision to make, "I guess one will do for now."  
  
"Coming right up." Luke retreated without looking at or speaking to Lorelai again.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Lorelai was only half paying attention to her daughter. She was looking at Luke's ass again. 


	8. meaning to his universe

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful support. Now that they might actually be getting together on the show it seems a lot more pointless to write this fanfiction, but I'm going to keep it up as long as there are readers. I'll use some of the stuff from the real show, but most of it I'll come up with on my own. As for the 'therapeutic sex' comment, you'll have to bear with me a little longer. We're not there yet.  
  
*** 'He seems so simple, could there be more?  
  
Why didn't I see it before?  
  
He looked at me and now I'm shaking.  
  
What are these thoughts my mind's undertaking?'  
  
Lorelai thought it sounded a little cheesy. She actually liked the one that didn't rhyme much better.  
  
It was after midnight on Saturday. She and Rory had finally called it quits after a 6 hour movie-a-thon including Monty Python but not (to Rory's great dismay) the Power of Myth.  
  
Now Lorelai was laying in bed (complete with brand-new sheets) and writing in her infamous notebook. She was trying to determine which 'strong feeling' she felt towards Luke. She'd finally admitted it to herself—she couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since his chivalrous acts of Friday morning, he was all she thought about.  
  
She wondered if one was ever too young for a childish crush.  
  
Luke couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the line 'Take me as I am, this may mean you'll have to be a stronger man," out of his head.  
  
He knew that Lorelai needed a stronger man. One strong enough to resist the temptation to screw the living daylights out of her every time he saw her. One strong enough to continue loving her through her many moods. He realized that he was that man, and he had been for nearly fifteen years.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers, a flannel shirt on over his t-shirt, and put his hat on. He needed to go for a walk. Clear his mind. Restore meaning to his universe.  
  
Lorelai had had enough. She seemed to remember reading poetry about nature, and thought that maybe that would be safer than poetry about Luke. It was the 'strong emotion' part that was throwing her. Maybe outside she could go make herself peaceful or joyous or some crap like that. Curse Rory for this whole mess anyways.  
  
Luke sat on a park bench. He told himself he'd picked that one because of it's location, not because it was the one that he and Lorelai had sat on. The one where she had cried without reserve onto his shirt. The one where that day he had realize that he would give anything, do anything, or say anything only to spare her from any amount of pain.  
  
Lorelai was *not* walking towards the Diner. She was *not* going to pass by their park bench. She was *not* thinking about him.  
  
~Lorelai and I have known eachother for fifteen years. If something was supposed to happen between us it would've happened already. Great, now I'm hallucinating about her. I could swear I see her coming. ~  
  
~Maybe I do love him. Like a brother. Like the protective big brother I should've had at 16. But if he is like a brother, why do I keep fanticizing about him kissing me? Oh, god, there he is. ~  
  
She was standing right in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself not to do anything stupid. But with his eyes closed he could still smell her. She was a feminine combination of laundry soap, hair spray, and perfume. All of his wonderful danger zone techniques were failing fast.  
  
Why wouldn't he look at her? Was he crying? She sat next to him, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Why the hell had he bought those stupid self-help tapes? They had only made him think of her more. Who was he kidding? Lorelai would never love him. She was from a completely different level that he was. She deserved better than a fashion-ignorant, burger-flipping loser like him. Why was she sitting next to him? She probably just needed some coffee.  
  
What had brought her to this moment after all these years? It was Rory's fault. Emotions are dangerous, and dumb old Rory had some how conned her into spending way too much time thinking about them. Now she was too far gone to stop.  
  
"Luke..." she started, her voice barely above a whisper... *** Aren't I evil! Muahahahaha. I leave them hanging on the edges of their seats. What will she say? Any suggestions? 


	9. i jumped

AN: Sorry about the cliffy. But they're *soooooooo* much fun. I enjoy watching you all squirm. Besides, you shouldn't complain. I update more than any other author on here. You should throw a party in my honor, not whine about one stinking cliffy.  
  
*** "Luke..." she started.  
  
"Lorelai..." he answered. At least it felt like an answer.  
  
"Luke, do you think I'm a b*tch?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard the song b*tch the other day, and it made me think of how I've been treating you lately."  
  
Luke couldn't believe it. At least now he could talk about his thoughts regarding the same song. "Lorelai, you're a child and a mother. You're my hell and my dreams. You're a lot of different people. You're not a b*tch."  
  
It had only been an attempt at small talk, and now the conversation was dead. They were looking into each other's eyes now. Lorelai wet her lips slowly, sucking them part way into her mouth so Luke could only see the very tip of her tongue as it passed across them.  
  
Luke's mind left his body temporarily. When it returned, he had one hand on either side of her head, just behind her ears, and their lips were interlocked.  
  
Lorelai wasn't pulling away from the kiss like he expected her to. Instead, she was leaning in a little, and her lips parted, giving him permission to make the kiss a little deeper.  
  
When they stopped, both were speechless for a moment.  
  
"Wow," Luke said.  
  
"Wow, Lorelai said. She touched her lips, trying to keep the feeling of the kiss from escaping too quickly. "Thank-you," she said, not thinking of anything better to say after the best kiss of her life.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then Lorelai started to laugh. She laughed and laughed. She laughed until tears ran down her face. Luke leaned away a little, not sure how to respond. He thought he felt hurt, but he wasn't sure. Then Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"Luke, I haven't felt this right, this safe, or this wonderful in a long time. I'm laughing because I just thought of my next poem. I want to write it down before I forget. She looked for a pen and paper, but realized that all she had with her was her keys, clutched tightly in her sweaty right hand. Suddenly she had an Idea. "Luke, do you have your pocket knife on you?"  
  
Luke felt in his pockets and pulled it out, still there from the day before. "What do you want it for?"  
  
"I'm going to off myself, duh," she quipped.  
  
"Well in that case," he opened the knife and handed it over. Lorelai walked around to the other side of the bench and started carving. She carved in silence, using nothing but the light of the streetlamp. When she was done, she closed the knife and handed it back to him calmly.  
  
Of course Luke wanted to read it. He stood up to walk around the bench, but Lorelai grabbed him by the shirt and stopped him. "Kiss me again," she demanded.  
  
He gave her a little peck, and then tried to stand up again. "No!" she shouted. "You can't read it!"  
  
"Lorelai, you just defaced public property with my knife to write a poem inspired by me. I made a serious investment in this crazy endeavor, and I fully intend to read it."  
  
"But if you read it, I'll have to move far away to Africa or South America and become poor and starve, and they'll mail you my thin, half-rotted corpse and you'll bury me and then won't you regret it? I'll be dead and it will be all because you read the stupid poem."  
  
"Were you dropped on your head as a child or something?"  
  
"I wasn't dropped, I jumped. You can read the poem, but walk me home first. I don't want to be here when you read it."  
  
"Fine." Luke stood and offered her his arm. He noticed then that she was wearing pink-fuzzy bunny pajamas, and probably a matching shirt, although she had thrown Rory's Yale sweatshirt on over it. God she was cute.  
  
Luke walked her to her door in silence. But it was a comfortable, pleasant silence. She clung to his arm with both hands, and for a while walked with her head rested on his shoulder. He could tell that she trusted him completely to guide her safely and protect her.  
  
Lorelai felt truly safe and comfortable with Luke—Not needy and horny like she'd been with other men. It felt right when he dropped her at her door step, kissed her briefly on the corner of her mouth, watched to make sure she got inside safely, then left. She watched him through the window, and thought she saw him skip a little.  
  
She fell asleep peacefully, still feeling him on her lips.  
  
Luke nearly skipped to the park bench. He walked behind it and read her poem... 


	10. more than friends

AN: Thanks for all of the positive feedback. To the Naomi who posted: Is you who I thinks you is? If so, wow. You read all nine chapters in a day? They must not be keeping you busy enough at home. Or I've turned you into an addict like myself...muahahahahaha.  
  
This chapter's a little long, so stick with me now.  
  
'He seems so simple, could there be more?  
  
Why didn't I see it before?  
  
He looked at me and now I'm shaking.  
  
What are these thoughts my mind's undertaking?  
  
I want to touch him and hold him near.  
  
My heart trembles and I'm filled with fear.  
  
He's kissing me now, oh god I could die.  
  
And straight to Heaven my soul would fly.  
  
I've loved him for years, I see it now.  
  
I hope he feels the same somehow.  
  
I wish this night would never end,  
  
Here with my love, my best friend.'  
  
Then at the bottom, in big capital letters, it said "I LOVE YOU!" Luke actually though he might cry. It was a little cheesy, a little corny perhaps, but it was beautiful. Perfectly beautiful.  
  
Lorelai slept better the rest of that night than she had in weeks.  
  
Luke would've slept great, but he had to go back out to the park bench three times to convince himself that it was all real.  
  
Sunday morning was dark and dreary. The weather-dude said it was going to storm. Lorelai still had one poem to write. Rory had read the second one (after a bit of protest on Lorelai's part) and had nearly cried. Now they were determined to have the third one done by the time Rory had to leave that night.  
  
"Does it have to be an emotion that I've actually felt before?" Lorelai asked in frustration.  
  
"Yes, of course it does."  
  
"Well fine then. I guess you're only getting two poems because I simply cannot write another.  
  
Sure you can. Let's go to Luke's. He inspired you to write the last one, maybe he can help with this one too."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? We always eat at Luke's. And I thought something special was going on now."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure what kind of special. We kissed. I'm sure he went back and read the poem. Which means he knows I love him. So I can't go there."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, grabbed her mom by the front of her adorable light- blue tank top, (perfect with her dark denim knee-length skirt,) picked up both their purses and pulled her towards the door, pausing only to grab light jackets. The wind had picked up, and the hot morning was rapidly getting colder.  
  
Rory was still pulling her mom along as they approached the diner. Inside, she deposited her on a stool, and then went to go chat with Lane.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said shyly.  
  
"Hi," Luke responded.  
  
Luke was about to say something else when Taylor came rushing in. "Luke, you didn't happen to see or hear anything strange last night, did you? Because someone carved up the back of back of one of our priceless, donated park benches. It was the one closest to your diner, so I thought I'd ask."  
  
Lorelai turned her head towards her coffee cup, blushing. Luke stammered, "I know nothing about it. Sorry, Taylor."  
  
Taylor stormed out. He was a man on a mission. There would probably be a town meeting. He was muttering something about the town not having enough money to replace the bench.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Lorelai started to laugh. It was a healthy laugh, like the one from the night before, only this time Luke started laughing too. Rory was laughing from across the diner, and Lane was looking at all three like they'd lost their minds.  
  
Lorelai ate four pancakes, three eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a caramel roll. She wanted more pancakes, but Luke said something about not wanting her to die of a heart attack at age forty and cleared her plate without giving her time to protest. He tried to get her to drink some orange juice, but she made a face and demanded some more coffee.  
  
Soon the diner found itself in an afternoon lull. Lorelai still hadn't made any progress on her poem. Seeing that Lane could manage on her own, Luke pulled Lorelai upstairs.  
  
They could barely keep their hands off each other. They collapsed onto the couch to make out, and things were starting to get quite heated when Luke stopped them suddenly.  
  
"Lorelai, wait," he said as he pulled away, gently pushing on her shoulders to remove her hands from their position under his shirt. "Are we sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
"About this...you know. The physical part of our relationship. I mean, Rory's right downstairs, and we only decided to be more than friends last night..."  
  
"First of all, Rory brought homework so we could be up here for hours and she'd never notice. Secondly, yeah we only just became involved, but it's not like we're strangers or anything." Oddly enough, Lorelai sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as him.  
  
"It's just...you've been with a few other men and..."  
  
"What! I'm perfectly clean, if that's what you're implying. What kind of woman do you think I am?" Lorelai was truly offended. She was about to stand up and walk out.  
  
"No, no Lorelai, you've got me all wrong. I just mean that I don't want to be just another boyfriend to you. I want to be more than friends. I want to make you romantic dinners and buy you flowers. I want to walk you home and kiss you good night. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned. I'm just not sure I want to make love to you yet. We've both had relationships that failed because they were based on sex, and I don't want that to happen to us." Neither Luke nor Lorelai could believe that he was talking so candidly about the issue.  
  
"What are you saying? You want to wait until we're..." she was reluctant to say the word, afraid to scare him off... "Married?"  
  
"Not necessarily, just until we're ready. I don't want it to be a 'hi, how are you, that's nice, let's go screw' kind of relationship." Luke wished she hadn't said anything about marriage, although the thought had crossed his mind. He had just gotten out of one failed marriage and couldn't stand the thought of another.  
  
"I guess I see your point. I do not like being used for sex, or feeling like every date is really just glorified foreplay. And the idea of us together is still a little weird. I mean, you're my best friend, and I love you. But it's kind of weird...you know? I just didn't know how to say it until now. Thank you for respecting me, Luke."  
  
Rory watched Luke and her mom come downstairs a lot sooner than she had expected. Maybe they hadn't been having sex. Maybe—please god no—they had decided that it wasn't going to work out. Rory had known that they were perfect for each other for a long time, and now she was worried. She smiled when she remembered the time her mom had dreamt that she was pregnant with Luke's twins. Rory had tried to hint to her then that they were meant to be, but Lorelai hadn't bought it.  
  
But Lorelai was smiling now, and holding Luke's hand. Rory was relieved. Not only had they not broken up, but also they had come down soon enough for things not to be awkward. The idea of Luke and her mom doing it right up above her had made her a little uncomfortable.  
  
While Luke and Lorelai had been upstairs, it had started to rain. Lane came out of the kitchen, saying, "They just said on the radio that a huge storm is coming this way. There's supposed to be hail and thunder and maybe even tornadoes."  
  
"What? That's crazy," Rory stated, "There are never tornadoes in Connecticut."  
  
As Rory spoke, the power went out. 


	11. tornado

AN: Thanks for the idea, Abster1. I already had the chapter written, but I decided to change it a little to accommodate your suggestion.  
  
It should've still been light out, but the sky was blackened with dark clouds. Luke seemed extraordinarily calm. He pulled a flash light out of a cabinet behind the counter. He stuck his head out the door to make sure that no passer biers needed shelter. Seeing that the streets were deserted, he flipped the sign to 'closed' and locked the door. He put some batteries in the kitchen radio and herded Rory, Lane, Caesar and Lorelai into the supply room. Two customers were there as well, and they too joined Luke in the back.  
  
The other customers, a young couple from out of town, found a corner and started to make out. Lane and Rory were talking about band stuff. Caesar just sat there, seeming either very scared or very tired. It was hard to tell because he's always so quiet. Luke and Lorelai were the only two listening to the radio. "...A funnel cloud has been spotted twenty miles outside of Hartford. It is believed to be moving towards several of the small towns, including Stars Hollow...  
  
The whole building was shaking. Lorelai and Rory each had their faces buried in one of Luke's shoulders. Everyone had squeezed under a sturdy table, and things were starting to fall off of shelves and onto said table. Lorelai was sitting near the edge, and she felt something heavy crash down on her right hand. It hurt a lot for a few seconds, but she thought it would be okay.  
  
The radio said that it wasn't a very strong tornado, and that it probably wouldn't destroy any buildings. But from what they could hear, some serious damage was being done.  
  
Somewhere nearby some glass was breaking. A car alarm was going off. Lorelai wondered if the cats she'd seen on her doorstep the other day were okay.  
  
When all was said and done, three townspeople (Ms Patty, Ms Kim, and one other) had houses damaged badly enough that they had to move out temporarily. The inn, which was habitable although not yet open, became their residence. A tree that broke one of Luke's storefront windows also hit Taylor's truck. IT had flown straight through and smashed up the counter, breaking a few tables along the way.  
  
Luke was the first one out of the storage room. Surveying the damage, he was speechless. Lorelai was right behind him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and turned him away from the damage and into a hug.  
  
Standing behind Luke, Rory saw her mom's arms around his back. "Mom, your hand!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What!" Lorelai broke away from Luke and they looked at it together. It was red and swollen to twice its side, and bleeding in two places. Lorelai realized that she couldn't move her pinky or ring fingers. She hadn't noticed the damage before because it didn't hurt at all, and she'd been more concerned with the condition of the diner. She wondered if the fact that it didn't hurt was a bad thing. Luke and Rory sat in the waiting room while the doctors operated on Lorelai's hand. They had to put all of the bones backing place and secure them with plates, and they had to clear away the damage that had pinched the nerves in her wrist.  
  
Rory broke the slightly uncomfortable silence. "So...you and my mom."  
  
"Yeah. Me and your mom."  
  
Suddenly Rory felt very protective. She knew that, when Lorelai and Jason had broken up, her mom had really begun to worry about being alone forever and becoming a crazy cat lady. She also knew that, because of Jason, Lorelai was very vulnerable. So she asked Luke, "What are your intentions with my mother?"  
  
"Wha..What? Luke hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
Rory started to ramble. "You and she have known each other for a really long time and she's not getting any younger; I want her to be happy because everyone deserves to be happy, especially her. She's had a really hard life and don't you dare hurt her like Jason did and if you don't plan to marry her then don't lead her on. Let her be free to find someone who will marry her. She's a really great person who deserves a really great husband, and if you hurt her I'll never eat at the diner again!"  
  
"Rory, breathe." Luke put one hand on her shoulder. "You are so much like your mother, you know that?" Rory nodded sheepishly. "The truth is, I would love to marry your mom, if she'd have me. And you're right, she deserves the world. But Rory, we haven't even been on a real date yet. Relax. I love her, and I have big plans for our future. I wanted to talk to you about it first. I guess now is as good a time as any. If we get married, I won't just be her husband. I'll be your step dad. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Rory didn't answer. Instead, she gave him a big hug. Luke beamed. "You know," Rory said. "My mom had a dream about being married to you once. She was pregnant with twins and you were making her breakfast and talking to her stomach. Did she ever tell you about that?"  
  
Luke started laughing. "No, no she didn't. That's great. I should use that against her sometime."  
  
Lorelai was rolled out of surgery several hours later. The doctors said that her hand would be fine, although she wouldn't be able to do anything with it for a few months, and she'd need some physical therapy.  
  
Richard and Emily arrived—separately, to no one's surprise—and as soon as Lorelai came out from under the anesthesia they all went in to see her. While Emily and Rory helped her get dressed, Luke and Richard sat outside having some sort of important conversation. 'The' conversation.  
  
The women exited the recovery room. Emily announced, "Lorelai has refused to let me hire her a maid, so I am going to be staying with her for a few days, until Rory's term ends." She didn't say out loud that she would be bringing a maid with her anyway. She'd wait until after she had moved in so that Lorelai couldn't refuse.  
  
"Well then, I hope you won't mind taking her home. Rory and I have something we need to do." Rory and Lorelai both gave Luke a puzzled look, but no one questioned him  
  
The following Wednesday, Luke took her out for their first official date. 


	12. a very serious question

AN: I don't know why everyone is acting like the story is over. And thanks for the passers by hint, I really had no clue how to say it. This is the second to last chapter. Then you can all start saying "great story" and "that was the best story I've ever read" and "You should work for the WB," okay, I guess you can make the WB comment anytime.

...

By Wednesday, the broken window had been boarded up and the broken counter torn out, but it would be another week at least before the diner could open again. Lorelai followed Luke upstairs for their date. She couldn't believe it. A date. With Luke. God she must be crazy.  
  
When she walked into his apartment she smelt something delightful. Pizza. 'Luke must be going soft,' she thought to herself. As he explained it, pizza was something she could eat with her left hand. Lorelai thought he was trying to impress her. Either way, it was working.  
  
"You sure know the way to a girl's heart," she said as she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. A candle was lit in the middle of the table, and a red rose lie across her plate. He served the pizza, and for a while they ate in comfortable silence. Finally, Lorelai said, "Wow, Luke. I never took you for a romantic. This is really sweet."  
  
"Thank-you. So how are things with your mom around?"  
  
Lorelai laughed and nearly choked on her pizza. "Oh my god. She's completely taken over the house. Her poor maid has everything cleaner than it's been since we moved there. I'm not even allowed to help load the dishwasher. If it wasn't for Sookie's daily visits and Rory's daily phone calls I think I'd go nuts. I've watched every movie Rory and I own, some twice, and It's only been three days."  
  
"So, how are you doing on that poem thing? When was Rory's assignment due again?"  
  
"Yesterday. But her teacher gave her an extension due to my condition."  
  
"How thoughtful."  
  
Luke cleared away the dishes and the empty pizza plate (three-fourths eaten by Lorelai, one-fourth by Luke.) "Close your eyes," he demanded. She obeyed and he retreated into the kitchen.  
  
"So," he called as he prepared desert, "Rory told me about a dream you had about me a while ago. Interesting that you never told me about it."  
  
"Which dream was that?"  
  
"So there's been more than one? This one involved me talking to a couple children in your stomach."  
  
Lorelai nearly choked on the soda, (no wine, it might interfere with her pain medications,) that was in her mouth at the time. "Oh my god. She told you about that? Remind me to decrease her allowance."  
  
Soon Luke came in with desert. Lorelai could smell something extremely sweet and delicious. "No peeking," Luke ordered. "Before you open your eyes I have to ask you a very serious question."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Do you sleep on the right or left side of the bed?"  
  
Lorelai was caught slightly off guard. "Um... When I'm alone I sleep in the center, a little more to the right because my night stand is on that side...I guess the right when I'm with someone else...This is a serious question because..."  
  
"Because I hope to be sharing a bed with you quite frequently in the near future. Open your eyes."  
  
She did, and sitting in front of her was one large piece of apple pie, with a big scoop of ice cream on top. And set firmly on top of the ice cream was the most gorgeous diamond ring that Lorelai had ever seen. One large diamond sat in the center with two smaller ones on each side. Rory and Luke had picked the ring out on Sunday when Lorelai had been with Emily."  
  
"Luke, pie? Are you trying to buy my love?"  
  
"Shamelessly. This diamond," he pointed to the large one in the center, "Is us. All of us. This one next to it is for Rory. This one is you and this one is me."  
  
"And the fifth one?"  
  
"The fifth one is for...anyone else who may come along."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai brushed a tear off her cheek. She had seen many sides of Luke Danes before, but this one was new.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke was kneeling next to her now, "Lorelai, by wearing this ring, you will say yes not only to marrying me but to a life with me. I know I'm not perfect," Lorelai couldn't believe it, he was getting choked up, "I know I'm not perfect but I love you. I want to be Rory's stepdad. If I'm going to have any more children I want you to be their mother. I want to be the first one you see when you wake up and the last one you see before you go to bed. Marry me."  
  
By this time they were both crying. Lorelai rescued the ring from the ice- cream and licked it off. Then she smiled as she slid it onto her left hand.  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
Tears were dried, hugs were exchanged, and they kissed again. Luke returned to his chair across the table. He picked up the fork, broke off a piece of pie and ice-cream, and held it up to Lorelai's mouth. "Let's celebrate," he said. 

...  
  
Still to come: Lorelai's last poem. 


	13. authors note

Authors Note:  
  
Thank-you Abster1 for being so helpful. I apologize to anyone who was confused about the dream thing, so if it makes it easier just pretend that Lorelai never told Luke about it but told Rory the whole thing so that everything worked out the way it did in my story and all will be well in the world.  
  
I promise I'll have the final installment up tomorrow if you're all still interested...  
  
Peace, Me 


	14. i thee wed

Epilogue: Lorelai's last poem  
  
Dictated to Rory the next day, (so she could turn in her assignment,) and recited out loud in the town square in June.  
  
'Today I take you, my best friend  
to have and hold until the end.  
The joy we'll feel through all the years,  
Expressed now with laughs and tears.  
  
You've been my light, my love, my star,  
Calling me here to where you are.  
My soul is yours and yours is mine,  
I'll love you till the end of time.  
  
When we met my life was bleak  
My past was dark and my future weak  
Now there's hope for things ahead,  
And with this ring, I thee wed.'  
  
...End...  
  
AN: Okay, maybe that was a little corny and out of character, but I needed one more poem and it seemed fitting. Comments? Critiques? Please keep 'em coming. 


End file.
